User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 5
Re:Theo Eps Sorry That is OK, and that is a cool SIF page too. I archived your talk and about the Featured Article system, I haven't got that set up at all. A matter of fact, I'm going to delete the 2009 Goals page and try to be more prepared for 2010. ZEM talk to me! 04:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps you could name it: "The Boxen Railways Series" or just "The Boxen Railways" for short? ZEM talk to me! 03:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::"The Boxonian Railways" sounds like a great name! ZEM talk to me! 05:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::It might be a Z-Stack, but there is no real way to tell by looking. Thanks again for telling me the Theo eps. :) ZEM talk to me! 05:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :The Boxonian Railways looks great! Thanks for mentioning me! :) Nice find for the Thomas annual, I'll have to show that in the next news video I do for the club, as well as the newsletter. ZEM talk to me! 22:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Away Calm down! I'm fine :) I just went on holiday for a couple of days. But your concern is appreciated :) Aurum Ursus 06:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Theodore, he's a tugboat and a friendly tugboat too. TheFishKid is one of my brothers, I have four younger brothers and I'm the oldest kid. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:24, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :TheFishKid is not really interested in wikis yet. My other two brothers are too little, so only ThePigeonKid is a wikia member for now. You don't have to post the Theo episodes anymore, thank you for posting them all the previous times. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:52, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Thomasfan, I got your message. I've made some new YouTube videos I think you will like... Here's my YouTube channel. ZEM talk to me! 02:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome! And you did find the Thomas Annual after all. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :There's nothing new that I know of unfortunately. :( I wish there was a new RWS book too. ZEM talk to me! 03:17, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I know what you mean. ZEM talk to me! 03:36, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, actually I own: Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection, Really Useful Engines, More About Thomas the Tank Engine, Thomas Comes Home and another Christopher Awdry book which has slipped my mind... I know what it is like to take a long time reading something, as I get distracted sometimes too... Imagine that! LOL ZEM talk to me! 03:53, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Wow! I'd love to get those books someday. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:05, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::That might have been what Christopher meant by that. ZEM talk to me! 04:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Not really. I'm still busy, busy, busy! I've been making new YouTube videos though, as you have already seen. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Video in Last Theodore Post I'm sorry I haven't watched it yet, and I'm in too much of a hurry tonight... I hope you understand. :) I will write it down on my "list of things to do this week" list. ZEM talk to me! 06:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :That was really cool! Thanks for showing me that! :) ZEM talk to me! 06:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Video That looks so cool! :) Aurum Ursus 05:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Re:SiF Great! Did I ever tell you that I used to be a member there? ZEM talk to me! 05:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :My account was blocked with no reason given. Thanks for the info, it just might be true with all of the other changes it makes sense. ZEM talk to me! 00:58, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::I was 14 or 15 at the time (I'm 16 now). I don't know why my forum won't load, it does that sometimes though... ZEM talk to me! 01:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, OK. :) ZEM talk to me! 01:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I knew that rule and I did post, I think that it was just because it is a big forum and they delete people just to keep things under control. ZEM talk to me! 02:53, 10 May 2009 (UTC) SiF I wish. I've tried to join heaps of times, but I keep getting denied for some reason, and at last I gave up. However, I was a member of its short-lived pseudo-sister forum, Tidmouth Sheds Forum. Aurum Ursus 02:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Candle Steam Engine Thats great! I'm not making one (at least right now), because I'm busy with a contest I've entered for drawing, painting and photography. ZEM talk to me! 16:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Marklin DRG and DB are indeed the same, however, Marklin is a DG Class 80 tank loco. A class 81 has 8 wheels and four domes, a DB class 80 has 6 wheels and three domes. Here are some links to pictures. http://www.railgallery-r.com/image_euN_Fl/3_N_Fle_SL7025.jpg This is a class 80 like the marklin engine. The class 80 is the most mass-produced and most popular model made by the Marklin company. http://www.railgallery-r.com/image_euN_Fl/3_N_Fle_SL7036.jpg This is a class 81. I hope this clears things up! Jim 19:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Sure, I'll help. I'll check ebay later. Jim 15:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Nothing yet. I'll keep searching though.Jim 14:37, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Template Yeah. Aurum Ursus 05:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) editing How come everything I edit is gone and your the one who erased it? Well, all that stuff I posted IS true! -Fans believe Emily replaced Duck -Old Bailey DOES resemble George Carlin SPFan909 16:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) DB 80 Model Yes, it's the same kind, just a different company made it. It looks good to me. Glad I could help Jim 18:42, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Reply Good point, that is why I mostly edit the Futurama Wiki, there I can do whatever I want, and work hard on it, and the administrators there like my editing. Here, the administrators just erase tons of edits because: A: Want it their way B: Because they think it is "not needed" (everything is needed)! C: Because they can. SPFan909 17:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Troublesome user How exactly has he been vandalising? I checked his edits and they don't seem to be vandalism. Aurum Ursus 19:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) * We don't block people for not knowing how the wiki runs - we just shake our heads and chuckle the young 'uns these days :P Aurum Ursus 20:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) * It's no biggie. No need to apologise. Aurum Ursus 20:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) * Of course we're still friends. And, no, I haven't joined ZEM's forum yet. It keeps slipping my mind. Aurum Ursus 20:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) IP pages I don't think we should delete IP user pages unless all they've added is total nonsense. Aurum Ursus 19:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Better Pic of HOTR DVD That looks great! But I thought of something, I need to find one without anybody's logo or watermark on it so I can put it in my video. I'm really looking forward to HOTR! ZEM talk to me! 04:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I've seen that one too. Thanks, I'll try to find one myself... There should be one somewhere... ZEM talk to me! 04:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not yet... ZEM talk to me! 20:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Pics Have you made sure he isn't Clive Spong? :P Sure you can, if they're that good. Aurum Ursus 04:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin Yes I am. But first I have to get bureaucrat's power for Goldenbear and myself as only bureaucrats can make other admins and there are no bureaucrats on this wiki! ZEM talk to me! 15:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC)